1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic takeoff apparatus for an aircraft, an automatic landing apparatus for an aircraft, an automatic takeoff and landing apparatus for an aircraft, an automatic takeoff method for an aircraft, an automatic landing method for an aircraft and an automatic takeoff and landing method for an aircraft.
2. Description of Related Art
So far, several technologies for realizing an automatic landing of an aircraft have been proposed. As shown in FIG. 9, what is proposed for example is an automatic landing apparatus (ILS: Instrument Landing System) for making an airframe approach and land on a predetermined airstrip 300 by transmitting a guiding radio wave (a glide slope G, a marker beacon and the like) from a radio wave navigation facility located on the ground and by making a computer in an aircraft 200 control an attitude, a speed and a position of the airframe (see JP-Tokukaihei-8-108899A).
In a conventional automatic landing apparatus, an automatic approaching flight of the aircraft is realized by the computer that controls a propulsion device and a control surface. However, under a running mode after a landing of the aircraft, it is necessary to switch from an automatic control to a manual control by a pilot. Therefore, in reality, it was difficult to perform a landing under a full automatic control.
Further, in a conventional automatic takeoff and landing method, a landing gear switch is used for judging of takeoff and landing. Since it is necessary to provide landing gear switches as many as the number of feet, a structure of loaded apparatuses became complicated. Further, since the landing gear switch easily malfunctions, it was, necessary to establish a complicated control logic under an assumption of a case of malfunctioning.